Eres el amor de mi vida
by maikysmithsa
Summary: Nanoha se meterá en líos gracias a Fate Testarosaa heredera de la compañía más grande del país, Fate se enamorar de Nanoha y hará que ella se enamoré de su persona haciendo que Nanoha luche con el corazón para no caer bajo sus garras, pero al mismo tiempo tendrán problemas con la Directora de la compañía Testarossa.


**MSLN NO ME PERTENCE Y USTEDES YA SABEN LO QUE SIGUE, ASI QUE SIN MAS CONTINUEMOS**

 **ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA**

-"La corporación Testarossa ha sido elegido como el mayor patrocinador de estas olimpiadas"- Decía un periodista –"Después de tantas luchas y después que el grupo Testarossa llego al poder el cambio en nuestro país mejoro"-, -"El grupo Testarossa ha llegado hacer el mayor grupo millonario de nuestro país hasta llegar hacer una empresa de fama mundial"- hablan varios periodistas.

-"Al obtener un millón diarios el fundador de la compañía fue invitado a la casa azul y en lugar de recibir una medalla dijo: Señor presidente permítame construir la mejor escuela donde mis nietos puedan asistir"- Alguien termino de apagar el televisor y dejo el control en la mesa.

-"Señora los empleados comenzaron hacer una huelga para que le subamos el sueldo"- Dijo Linith la mano derecha de Precia Testarossa quien era la dueña de la empresa junto a su esposa Lindy Harlaown -"Pues que lo hagan, no pienso aumentarles nada, el grupo Testarossa no será controlado por unos pares de trabajadores, solo despídalos y contrate a otros"- Dijo alzando el brazo.

-"Como guste señora"- Linith salió del despacho y Precia volteo de su asiento mirando de frente a su ventana.

 **EN OTRO LUGAR XD**

-"¡Estoy harta de esto!"- Grito una chica rubia con los ojos esmeraldas encerrada en un pequeño casillero con la ropa mojada y llena de pintura –"No aguanto más yo… solo quiero desaparecer"- Comenzó a llorar al no poder salir de allí.

Después que de un empujón pudo abrir la puerta del casillera cayendo al piso y ver a los que la encerraron burlándose de ella –"Jajaja… pero que estúpida eres jaja"- Decían varias chicas al solo verla ahí tirada, ella se puso de pie y comenzó a correr empujando a las chicas que estaba ahí hasta llegar al último piso.

Afuera del colegio una cobriza comenzaba a cercarse a la entrada de la escuela siendo detenida por el guardia –"¿Que se le ofrece?"- El guardia miraba medio raro a la muchacha.

-"Soy Nanoha y vengo a entregar un pedido de pasteles"- Dio su mejor sonrisa al ver al guardia.

-"Pase"- El guardia comenzó a mover los conos que detenían el pase a Nanoha –"Se lo agradezco"- Y así Nanoha comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la escuela y entrar a sus adentros

-"Wau… Esta escuela sí que es un castillo… no puedo imaginar cuantos niños riquillos estudiarían aquí"- Dijo al ver que en la cafetería tenia variaciones de comida cara que en su vida comería.

Nanoha comenzó a mirar por todos los lugares hasta que un muchacho comenzó a hablar a los que estaba en la cafetería -"Oigan vengan conmigo Elisa Scraya se va a tirar desde el último piso"-

-"No será una de sus bromas"- Dijo una chica subiendo las escaleras siguiendo al muchacho –"No, es verdad"- Respondió el muchacho seguido por varios chicos.

Nanoha fue al lugar y pudo visualizar a la muchacha y se sorprendió al verla allí así que comenzó a subir los pisos hasta llegar al último encontrando a varios muchachos a su alrededor sin detenerla.

-"Lánzate ya"- Dijo una chica riendo –"Oh rayos no duro nada"- Dijo otra –"Si quieres te ayudo a lanzarte"- Varios chicos y chicas comenzaron a murar cosas sin notar la presencia de Nanoha.

-"¡Espera no lo hagas!"- Levanto la voz Nanoha haciendo que la chica parara el intento

-"¿Y tú… quién eres?"- Pregunto Elisa viéndola con lágrimas en los ojos, Nanoha no sabía que decirle y solo cayo –"Bueno no importa, ya que moriré y ni si quiera te veré más"- Dijo volteando y mirando al piso y la altura que tenía.

-"No lo hagas, ¿porque quieres suicidarte cuando asistes a esta escuela tan maravillosa?"- Elisa solo suspiro.

-"Esta no es una escuela, es el infierno"- Respondió extrañando a Nanoha

-"Oiga no, el infierno se encuentra fuera de aquí, ¿Conoces los examen de admisión?"-

-"¿Y tú conoces a Testarossa?"-

-"¿T-testa qué? ¿T-Testarossa?, ¿Quién es?"-

-"En cuanto la mires a los ojos y a ella no le caigas te convierte en fácil presa para la escuela, es eso"- Nanoha se quedó sorprendida y no pudo articular una palabra hasta que comenzó a tartamudear.

-"R-rayos n-no puede permitir eso, solo es alguien que se cree con todo el derecho de humillar a alguien solo porque no le cae, pero si fuera a mi escuela le golpearía, odio que se metan conmigo"- Nanoha comenzó a lanzar golpes al aire haciendo un claro ejemplo de lo que le haría

-"Ha… tus amigas son afortunadas…"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Al tener una amiga como tú"- Nanoha comenzó a reír, Elisa aprovecho y cerró los ojos a respirar profundo y entonces dio el salto, Nanoha vio y entonces grito corriendo y en el último segundo la agarro por sus hombros salvándola.

Tomándole foto y saliendo en las noticias diciendo: Jovencita valiente salva a una estudiante ¿Quién es ella?

En todas las noticias apareció el caso donde Nanoha salva a la muchacha y se sorprendieron mas al enterarse de que quien la salvo no era alumna de la escuela Testarossa si no que fue una chica que hacia postres y que viene de una familia pobre.

Todos lo que veían las noticias comenzaron a escribir en las redes sobre esa escuela como una chica que escribió: SI, eso riquillos no saben qué hacer, ¿Por qué no hacen el examen de admisión como cualquier persona?

Otros: "Estos estudiantes deben ser castigados esto no puede seguir así", "Esto es imperdonable, ja partir de mañana no haremos compras en los supermercados Testarossa"-

En los televisores daba un anoticia de persona gritando que la escuela Testarossa debería ser cerrada –"Me encuentro en el lugar donde las personas están reunidas proclamando que la escuela Testarossa cierre, veamos que dicen estas personas"- La periodista comenzó a cercarse a un muchacho preguntándole: "Hola, ¿porque estas apoyando a protesta?"

-"Mi amigos también fue intimidado ahí y tuvo que abandonarla y los demás estudiantes un terrible estrés por la culpa de los exámenes de admisión de la universidad"- Nanoha ya harta de escuchar esas noticias apago el televisor.

-"Nanoha ¿Sabes cuál es tu apodo?"- Nanoha solo miro a Carim con una seriedad –"Te llaman la mujer maravilla, la verdadera, mujer maravilla de nuestra generación… ¡Muy bien tu puedes Nanoha de la pastelería"-

-"Cierra ya la boca quieres"- Nanoha le lanzo una toalla que casi le golpea si no fuera por los buenos reflejos de Carim.

-"Tengo curiosidad esa tal Testarossa ¿será realmente guapa… ha… desearía verla de cerca un poco, solo un momento "- Nanoha estaba de espalda escuchando eso y de repente susurro

-"Guapa como no, debe ser una persona tan miserable que tiene que hacérselos a los demás la vida imposible"- Carim solo sonrió al escuchar lo que dijo Nanoha.

Por otra parte Precia Testarossa miraba los diarios viendo como la foto de la muchacha quien salvo a una alumna de su escuela con una cara de enojo a punto de estallar.

Linith comenzó a entrar a la oficina acercándose a Precia –"Todo bajo control, el departamento de relaciones públicas ya tomo cartas sobre el asunto"-

-"¿Todo bajo control?"- Dijo Precia con una cara de seriedad –"¿A estos llamas tener bajo control?, Si esto estuviera bajo control ¡obvio Fate no aparecería en las noticias!"- Comenzó a levantar la voz y a zarandear su escritorio.

-"Lose no hay escusas"- Bajo la cabeza

-"¿Sabes porque la opinión publica intimida?"- Linith levanta la cabeza sin entender –"Porque la gente es ignorante, una vez que se ha encendido la llama ¡No hay manera de apagar el fuego"- Volvió a zarandear su escritorio -"No quieres entender las razones"- Suspiro –"Parece quien puede apagar el fuego es quien lo inicio"-

La secretaria comenzó a cercarse a precia y entregarle el teléfono –"Disculpe habla el primer ministro"-

Precia solo suspiro y agarro el teléfono –"Hola, este problema se vuelve interesante…"-

 **CASA DE NANOHA**

-"Ha… estoy cansada de esos paparazzi solo fui a ser una entrega y ay todos estaba encima mío, estoy harta de la escuela y de esa Testarossa aunque ni siquiera la conozco"- Nanoha no se había dado cuenta que trabajadores de la familia Testarossa estaban afuera de su casa y ella solamente entro encontrándose a su familia.

-"Es ella justo a tiempo"- Dijo el padre de Nanoha –"Nanoha él dice que viene de parte de la directora del grupo Testarossa"-

-"Que"-

-"Al fin tengo el honor de conocerte, mucho gusto"-

-"Sé que todo esto te tiene sorprendida, pero Nanoha te tengo noticias excelente mañana asistirá a la escuela Testarossa"- Dijo Momoko feliz por su hija ya que tendría un futuro mejor que el que ellos le darían.

-"En realidad te dieron una beca especial"- Sonrió Shiro el padre de Nanoha

-"Una beca… ¿especial?

-"Si hija, sé que te gusta nadar y ahí podrás ejercer tus sueños de ser la mejor nadadora"- Nanoha solo sonrió el hecho que vuelva a nada le hizo tan feliz que no se dio cuenta que Linith se retiró sabiendo que ella vendría estudiar desde el día de mañana.

Momoko acompaño a Linith hasta afuera de su casa –"Sé que nos ofrece una gran oportunidad se lo agradezco mucho "- Momoko si inclino dándole la despedida a Linith.

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Shiro llevo a Nanoha a la escuela dejándola en la entrada y dándole animo a su hija a comenzar a su nueva escuela.

-"No te preocupes cariño comenzaras bien"- Shiro acaricio la cabeza de su hija –"Solo relájate"- Y con una sonrisa se despidió con un beso en la frente de ella.

En los aires se acercaba un helicóptero aterrizando en un campo grande que partencia a la escuela dejando ver a una rubia de ojos escarlatas con una mirada sensual.

Los chicos comenzaron a entrar a sus clases muy animados hablando de lo que hicieron su fin de semana, Nanoha estaba sorprendida si no es su primera vez en entrando ahí, si es su primera vez estar rodeado de chicos ricos que no hablaban más de los accesorio nuevos que compraron.

Tres chicas comenzaron a hablar hasta que una dijo –"Solo dos de estas camisa fueron importadas en Japón, ¿yo tengo una adivinen quien tiene la otra?"- Sonrió la chica

-"Quien?"- Dijo su amiga

-"Fate Testarossa"- Lo dijo con orgullosa –"Wau eso es fabuloso"- Respondió su amiga

-"¿No creen que me queda mejor que a ella?"- Sonrió y se retiraron y atrás estaba Nanoha

Quien solo estaba perdida en esa grande escuela y dirigiéndose a la piscina pero al caminar se da cuenta lo grande que es la escuela y escucha una melodiosa melodía de violín que le da curiosidad y comienza a cercarse donde proviene la melodía viendo que había una chica de su misma edad cabello castaño hasta los hombro y de ojos azules como los de ella pero a la vez tan distinto

Cuando la chica paro de tocar sintió la presencia de Nanoha y la miro a los ojos lo cual pone nerviosa a Nanoha y solo pregunta –"'¿T-tu sabes dónde está la piscina?"- L a mucha señalo con su arco el lado izquierdo y Nanoha le agradeció y se retiró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ya estando dentro de la escuela antes de subir las escalera hacía su salón chicas comenzaron gritar diciendo que ya había llegado, todos comenzaron a amontonarse en la puerta.

Tres chicas comenzaron entrar con una luz cegadora que les hacía lucir súper sexi y todos comenzaron a gritar.

Primero entro una chica rubia de ojos carmesí, seguida por una castaña de ojos azules y otra rubia de ojos esmeraldas y todas estaban con una irada matadora pero Nanoha se dio cuenta que ahí estaba la chica castaña que la ayudo. La Primera chica rubia se detuvo frente a una de cabello café mirándola seriamente

-"Tienes 3 segundo"- Dijo y dirigiéndose donde ella agarrándola del cuello y pasando su pulgar por su camisa

-"¿Para qué?" La muchacha no tenía idea de que hablaba

Comenzó a contar y después de los tres segundos –"¿Arisa te queda jugo?"- Pregunto Fate

-"Si ¿Quieres?"- Respondió dándole su jugo Y Fate hecho el jugo en la camisa de la chica haciéndola llorar y salir de esa parte de la escuela sorprendiendo a Nanoha que lo miraba con enojo

-"Esta loca que es lo que le pasa"- Dijo Nanoha con enojo sin pasar de apercibida por un grupo de chicas que la escucharon y de detuvieron.

-"Agg.. Escuchamos que llamabas loca no me digas que esas palabras fueron para nuestra Fate Testarossa, indigente"- Dijo la chica

-"¿Testarossa?, No me digas que ella es Testarossa"-

-"Agg… pues si chicas vámonos que se nos pegara lo estúpida"- Dijo la líder y se retiraron.

En casa de Nanoha comenzaron a investigar sobre testarrona y las dos chicas que estaban con ella.

Primero Arisa: Arisa hija de un empresario su fortuna y raíces proviene de la mitad de una isla que pertenece a su familia, son dueños de la mayoría de bares y tienen una gran fortuna siendo una familia de las más poderosas del país.

Segundo Hayate: La notica salió que murieron sus padres en un accidente automovilístico y la única sobrediente era Hayate, Son dueño de una gran sala que se da concierto conformando a varias bandas que van a tocar, también es dueño de un equipo de soccer europeo y otro de beisbol de las grandes ligas.

Tercero Fate: El sucesor de toda lo fortuna Testarossa, Fate la líder de las empresas más grande del país reconocido internacionalmente.

 **NOTA: ESTA EN UNA NUEVA HISTORIA Y CREO QUE SE DARAN CUENTA DE QUE TRATA XD Y QUE SEGUIRA, BUENO SON LAS 9:10 PM ES AUN MUY TEMPRANO PEOR YA ME DIO SUEÑO ASI QUE SI HAY ALGÚN ERROR DISCULPEN TENGO DEMASIADO SUEÑO. EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SERA MAS LARGOASI QUE HASTA EL OTRO CAPITULO BYE.**


End file.
